My Niisan's Best Friend
by halfkyuubikat
Summary: Sakura Uzumaki has been in love with her older brother's best friend since a young age, but as the years past they have grown apart. She's convinced Sasuke hates her and that her dream to become Uchiha Sakura was a mere fantasy. Truth or Fiction? M 4 Lim
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, I have to write a nice SasuSaku story now, because if I don't I fear that I will be dragged down toward depression (not really) from all the angst coming from my brain. This will be a short one. Maybe three or four chapters tops and I won't let it get in the way of my 'Alone' series. Also I plan to make a tag along story titled "My Best Friend's Imouto" It will be Sasuke's point of view. Yeah….ok…..enjoy the cutness that is SasuSaku!!! –SQUEE- (Ok who the hell just 'squee'd cause I know that I don't get that excited for a character I hate…)_

_Also I know that Sasuke is probably OOC, but seriously come on? What do you expect? How can we honestly work with a revenge crazy character? So get over it!!_

**Warning:** This story is rated M for possible lemons and fluff, and swearing and other crap like that. If you don't like that stuff then what the h*** are you doing here?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

**Bold** = Inner Sakura

'_Italics with apostrophe'_ = Sakura's thoughts

_Italics_ = Past events

* * *

Ok so he thought I was a whore…

No big deal right?

I mean it was a common misunderstanding. So I shouldn't be this messed up and get over it. No I should never have had something to get over in the first place.

Plus I am **over** him. I have been for a few years. He broke my heart when I was thirteen and now I'm a senior in high school. I **am** over him. I haven't thought about taking the surname Uchiha in years. I rarely think about it now.

'_Then why does my heart feel like its breaking?'_

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun! Nii-San!"_

_I ran up to them with a huge smile on my face. The object of my affection sat next to my older brother on the ground in my backyard and I could tell they were arguing over something. _

"_Imouto!" My older brother jumped up from his seated position, raced up to me, and threw me into his arms. I giggled as he twirled me in the air. It always made me feel like I was flying. My brother's blonde hair blew in the wind and I was again reminded how long it was. My pink hair was just about his spiky length. _

"_Naruto…"a voice called from next to us._

_Nii-san placed me back on the ground and turned back toward his best friend. Sasuke sat there with no expression on his cute face._

_I blushed _

'_He looks so cool!'_

"_What do you want teme?" My brother asked not yet leaving my side, despite the fact he had his back turned toward me. I was somewhat puzzled at what my brother called Sasuke-kun, he used it often, but I didn't know why._

"_Nii-san what does 'teme' mean?" I asked innocently._

_My brother turned back toward me and I saw that his cheeks held a slight pink color to them. Sasuke-kun snorted. _

"_Good going dobe." _

_My brother whirled on him. _

"_Shut up teme!!" Ah there it was again. I seriously wondered what it meant, but judging on my brother's annoyed tone of voice it wasn't a word that my 1__st__ grade teacher would approve of._

_Sasuke-kun turned to me, he smiled slightly and I felt my heart beat take off in an untimed dance._

"_Sakura, you shouldn't know that word. Not until you're older like us. 'K?" _

_I pouted. I always hated how he used the age difference thing against me. 'You can't see this movie till you're older. You're not old enough to ride that yet. You can't come with us till you're older.' They all seemed the same to me and it was unfair in every aspect._

"_Why not?! I'm only three years younger than you two!"_

_He smiled and Naruto laughed._

"_We'll tell you what it means when you're our age. 'K?"Sasuke smirked as he told me._

_Man they always used that on me! And somehow I seemed never able to catch up with them. I'm starting to think they're tricking me…especially when Sasuke is smirking like that…yep something is defiantly up._

We sat at the dinner table in an awkward silence.

* * *

My parents were talking to each other like any other day, but their conversations stayed limited and short. My brother sat across from me with his best friend at his right. Since the two of them had come home visiting from college my mother had used her full throttle force to make the most delicious dinner. It appealed to all my senses. My taste buds tingled and my mouth watered, but I didn't even want to touch it.

I had asked him not to tell anybody and as of right now it seemed he wouldn't betray me. That brought me a sigh of relief, but not enough to chill the butterflies in my stomach. My brother noticed I hadn't started to touch my food.

"Something up Sakura?" he asked and pointed to my food to show my untouched plate. Sasuke lifted his head from where his plate was to look at me.

"No, no I'm fine Naruto!" We both dropped are little suffixes and now called each other by are first names. After all we were all over 18. Well I wasn't yet, but in three months I would be a legal adult.

**Hell yeah! Three months and then we can legally be adults!!! We can buy beer and drink all day and then—**

_Uh, you know we can't buy beer yet, right?_

**…Damn…**

Naruto looked at me before digging back into his food. I noticed that Sasuke kept his eyes on me. After I felt the heat of his stare watching me for a few more moments, I awkwardly turned my head downward, before picking up my fork and stabbing a few stray vegetables on my plate before I popped them into my mouth. I could feel my cheeks having a slight burn to them.

I nervously flipped my long pink locks behind my ear. They now reached below my chest and I wouldn't lie on how proud I was at their silky shine. My best friend Ino always commented on them and repeatedly asked me how I managed to get them to have such a beautiful shine.

"Sakura?"

I lifted my head up and saw Sasuke looking at me. I was chewing a large bit of carrot, so I nodded to show that I was listening. I still had my forked place half-way inside my mouth and I chewed on it, a habit of mine that had formed when I was way younger.

He stayed quiet for a minute and I remotely noticed that my parents had stopped their chatter for a moment. I could tell Naruto was listening and he didn't bother to hide it. Naruto looked between me and Sasuke and leaned inward trying to hear what would be said, despite the fact he would hear it better than I would, since he was seated right next to Sasuke.

I felt my stomach do butterflies in my stomach again. I tried pushing them away with my thoughts. I mean seriously there was no way in hell he would actually say at the dinner table in front of my family that he had seen me—

"Did that guy make it safely home from your house? I mean I hope he doesn't get sick or anything seeing how he was walking around the house half naked. Actually I pretty surprised you're not sick considering how you were dressed."

My fork fell from my hands. I could feel my mouth hanging open and my wide eyes were centered on Sasuke's completely emotionless face. I heard someone choke, and for a moment I wondered if it was me.

I heard a weird gasping noise and saw that Naruto had his mouth gapping like a fish starved of water. I prayed to Kami that my parents were not listening to what was just said.

Well Kami was defiantly not on my side.

"SAKURA UZAMAKI!!! WHAT DID HE SAY!?!?!?"

* * *

_My heart always pounded whenever I was next to him._

_And that was a lot._

_He basically became a member of our family. He and Naruto were inseparable, and he ended up visiting at our house many days of the week. It became a natural part of my life. I raced home every day from school so that I could hurry and find him._

_When I saw him in my house, I couldn't help but blush. It was like a dream come true. Having one of the cutest boys ever in your house almost every single day could only be described by one word. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G._

_Nii-san always let me play with them and I often found myself playing 'Ninja' with them. It was a lot of fun, but I spent most of my time searching for Sasuke. When I did I would always try and tackle him to the ground. It usually didn't work out to well._

_Let's just say that I'm ticklish to the extreme._

_Nothing was better than this. When I first met him he was cold and distant and I found it unbelievably cool. Then he opened up to me and showed his childish side. I found it adorable. When he started to call me by my first name, I thought I would die from happiness. _

_Soon it went from Naruto and Sasuke to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura._

_I became a part of them. My brother and I were closer than normal siblings, and we were best friends. When I first learned that my brother had found a best friend at school. I was jealous. It didn't seem fair that someone was trying to steal my brother from me._

_That was till I found out whom that someone was. _

_I looked forward to seeing him every day. To me it was what I waited for all day. At school I would doodle the words 'Uchiha Sakura' all over my notebooks. In class I did my absolute best and finished my homework in school so that I could rush home and play all day with him. My teachers were amazed. They thought I was a genius. I learned things so quickly and was able to get perfect scores on all my assignments and tests._

_But I was not a genius, not in the least bit._

_No, I was a girl in love._

* * *

I will never forget the day my heart was shattered. It has been too deeply etched into me, I feel like it's a part of me and despite how much I want to escape it, I know I won't be able to.

It haunts my dreams.

I should have moved on past it so long ago, but I can't. It's impossible. He was my first love. I can't forget it.

And the worst part about it, is that there was no love between us in the first place.

I truly did love him. I know that, but I was nothing more to him than his best friend's little sister. I wasn't even considered his friend.

No because 'Friends' don't go telling your entire family at the dinner table that he had seen you with a guy at the house while nobody else is home.

'Friends' take that to the grave.

So obviously that means that Sasuke is not a 'friend.' And I doubt he ever wanted to be my 'friend' in the first place. Because 'friends' don't just outright break a person's heart. No, that is too cruel. So he was no friend of mine.

Especially now as I stood in the kitchen being screamed at by my parents.

"YOU HAD A BOY OVER AT THE HOUSE!" my father screamed into my face. Really I was right in front of him. I could clearly hear what he was saying.

"yes, but—" I whimpered out.

"AND HE WAS NAKED!!!"

"no! He wasn't—"

"HALF-NAKED IS CLOSE ENOUGH IN MY BOOK, SAKURA UZAMAKI!"

How did he expect me to explain myself if he kept interrupting me?

"Daddy I—"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!"

I found myself again and again flinching at his harsh tone of voice. My mother was standing next to my father, trying to calm him down no doubt. Honestly why did my father have to freak out anyway. I was seventeen years old for crying out loud. At least I don't smoke weed or throw wild parties while they are away. They should be happy to have a child like me, but obviously they were not.

"Dad let me explain. N-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SLUT!!!"

My eyes grew wide and I recoiled backwards. I felt like I had been slapped in the face. My father obviously regretted saying that because he snapped his jaw shut. This time my mother stepped in.

"Minato!"

I couldn't handle it anymore. Did they honestly think so lowly of me? I felt the wet liquid slide down my face and before I could listen to anymore of my parent's hurtful words I turned on the spot and ran out of the kitchen doors.

"Sakura!"

I didn't stop as I ran past the dining room where this whole mess started. As I darted threw the living room, my sights headed straight for the front door, I saw that Naruto and Sasuke were seated on the coach. I watched them as I fled.

Naruto was obviously worried about me. He never liked to see me cry. So the quick flash of his face I got was his upset look. He probably heard what our father called me, since after all he was screaming it.

Sasuke's face was what got me. He had no emotion at all on his face, just like always, but deep into the deeps of his onyx eyes I could swear I saw some sort of smug look. Like he was happy that my father called me a whore.

I bet that's what Sasuke thought of me now…

A whore.

"Sakura!" This time it was my brother's voice that called after me as I nearly ripped the door off its hinges as I threw it open and ran outside.

I fled straight for my car and stepped in before slamming the door shut. I put the keys in the ignition and drove out of our driveway as fast as was humanly possible. I knew that I would undoubtedly be in more trouble when I got home, for leaving like this, but I needed to be out of the house.

As a drove pass the house, intent on escaping, I saw my brother standing outside the house watching as I drove off. He was nervous for me that much was certain. But my eyes were not focused on my brother. No. They were on the raven haired man standing inside the doorframe. His black eyes watching as I drove away in tears.

He was smirking.

At that moment two thoughts were on my mind as I drove as far as possible and as fast without breaking the speed limit.

One, I was absolutely sure that Uchiha Sasuke thought I was a whore.

Two, I absolutely hated Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_I ran up quickly to him. I was so excited as always._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_He didn't acknowledge my arrival in the least bit, but it didn't stop me as I skidded to a stop right behind him. He was staring intently at something at the ground. I leaned over him trying to see what he was so focused on._

_I wished I hadn't._

_Coiled up just a little bit in front of Sasuke-kun's feet was the biggest snake I have ever seen. Given that I haven't seen that many snakes and all of them were little tiny things, to me it was huge. _

_I shrieked and jumped backwards a little bit._

_The snake was staring intently back at Sasuke. It was a green-colored one and every time in tasted the air its little pink tongue darted out of its mouth._

'_GROSS!'_

_I whimpered at the thing._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…" I stuttered out._

_The snake started to slither away and Sasuke moved his leg out of the way a little bit so that it could leave. But for my luck it made its way in my direction. Right toward me._

_I screamed as I jumped out of the thing's way. I hit the ground hard and though I was lucky enough not to skid across the sidewalk, it still was not pleasant._

_I heard someone walk up next to me, but I didn't look up as I choked down a few sniffles. _

"_Why are you so afraid of them?"_

_His voice caused my heart to flutter, but not enough for me to calm down._

_I didn't really want to get into complete details of the reason why I was afraid of snakes, but I can say that involved Nii-san, a camping trip, a scary story about some man named Orochimaru and nightmares for a week._

_I shook my head back and forth trying to show him that I didn't wish to tell him the full details._

"_Come on Sakura."_

_My heart started to take off again. I loved it when he said my name._

"…_Nii-san.." I heard a snorting sound._

"_Should have figured." I felt a hand grab my upper arm and I realized that Sasuke was touching me. Sure we touched a lot, but this was one of the few times he touched me. Me._

_I could have fainted from happiness. _

_He gently pulled and at that moment I realized he was just trying to get me up. Well it didn't matter; he was still touching me all the same._

_I allowed him to pull me up and only then did I turn my head to look into his eyes._

_Why did my Nii-san's best friend have to be so cute!_

_He smiled at me and then started to turn away._

_Mistake._

_My right leg that was position a little bit in-between his legs got caught when he turned around. The sudden momentum caused me to fall forward, accidently slamming into Sasuke who had not yet managed to turn completely._

_My body weight that suddenly hit him, it made Sasuke loose his balance. And we both found ourselves falling toward the ground with me on top of him. I saw his head hit the ground and it was then that I realized my face was going to collide with his. I shut my eyes tight afraid of the pain I would feel at the unavoidable head bump about to occur. _

_Except it didn't hurt the way I expected it to. Instead I felt my nose hit something and my mouth press against something soft and warm._

_I opened my eyes slowly._

_Sasuke was staring at me with his beautiful onyx eyes wide. _

_That's when I realized where my mouth had made contact with._

_His lips._

_Sasuke's lips._

_**The**__ Uchiha Sasuke's lips._

_The same Uchiha Sasuke who had an army of girls dying for a millisecond of his attention, now had his mouth attached to mine._

_This was the happiest day in my six years of living. By far. Not even the day I met Sasuke could compare to this moment._

_At that moment I felt a pair of hands pushing at my shoulder blades and lifting me off of Sasuke._

_I blushed and I was sure I was as red as a tomato. _

_I jumped off Sasuke and stuttered out an apology even though I didn't regret a thing about it. His bangs were hiding his face and I couldn't tell if maybe he was upset at me or mad. Nothing at all. For another thirty seconds nothing happened and then Sasuke lifted his head to look at me. He had his amazing 'cool face' on. His face was as blank of emotion as a white erase board. _

_Sasuke stood up and brushed off his shirt before he started to walk away._

_That left me momentarily hurt. Now he was just walking away from me. For a moment I thought I would start crying, but to my relief, Sasuke turned around with one eyebrow raised._

"_What are you waiting for?"_

_I smiled a grin that I was sure rivaled Nii-san and ran up to him. Walking at his side I felt my heart beating faster than ever before. _

_That's when I realized that I really, really, really liked Sasuke-kun._

_

* * *

_

I really, really, really hated Sasuke!

How dare he do this to me!

Six months! Six firkin months!!! Six months of being grounded without leaving my house (besides school) unless being under parental supervision. I had a curfew! A curfew! It's been five years since I've had a curfew!! And it nine o'clock! At nine I have to be in my room, like an obedient little five year old. I was going to be a prisoner in my own house for half of senior year! All this for having a guy at my house once! They wouldn't even let me explain myself! No! They just listen to what Sasuke says! Because Sasuke is just sooooo very perfect!

Damn it!

And now I'm left to rot in my house all threw the best year of high school, while Sasuke goes off to college with my brother and parties, drinks, and has sex like it's the Fourth of July.

Why?! Why the hell would he do this to me?

**LET ME AT HIM! Wait till I get his pretty little face on my fist! I'll fucking destroy him and any chance he has at a social life his Junior Year of College! Then will see how well he fairs!**

_Fuck yeah we will!_

I was so infused in my anger I didn't even noticed that someone had walked into my room until I felt the bed shift next to me. I whirled around to face the intruder, my eyes wild with rage and looked face to face with my older brother. He was lying on the bed facing the ceiling. His eyes wandered over to me and he smiled a very comforting grin.

My anger dissolved in less than a second and was replaced with overwhelming sorrow.

The tears came so suddenly I didn't even notice I was the one creating them until they dropped down onto my palm that was gripping the bed sheets. I took in a deep breath and it made me sound like I was drowning.

My brother opened his arms up and I gladly jumped into them, my face on his chest as gut wrenching sobs overtook me. I sobbed into his shirt, my nails clutching at his skin, but he never protested just wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but eventually the tears ran out. I didn't even know what I was crying for really.

No. That's a lie.

I was crying for so many things, but the thing that seemed to always bring me to tears is Sasuke.

I don't know why, but I can't move on past him. I just can't. No matter how hard I try, whenever I think about the type of guy I would like to date, my thoughts drift to his raven hair and onyx eyes. The way he smiles at me or the way he used to. The way he used to hug me. The way he used to care about me. The way he used to think of my as more than just 'My best friend's Imouto.'

No, I always knew he never loved me the way I hopped and dreamed day after day, night after night. But being one of his close friends was enough for me. Now at the way he had reveled something I pleaded him to not tell anyone, just proved my belief that he hated me.

I don't even know why. I was the one who should hate him. He broke my heart. He ruined my senior year. He's the one I wasted my love on.

But it didn't matter, because I knew deep down I would always care for him more than I should. More than he deserved.

My brother held me this hold time. I couldn't even describe how much I needed his small comforting words more than anything in the world. He could be with his girlfriend, Hinata, but instead he is willing to stay with his baby sister and hold her while she ruins his shirt.

True dedication right there.

"Sakura…What happened?"

I knew he was curious about the whole ordeal and probably wondering about the boy at the house thing and for a moment I was angry that he dare ask me that question when he could see how hurt I was over this.

But out of everyone here, he was the only one willing to let me tell them what happened. He would listen. I needed to tell him the truth, because I knew my parents would not hear of my side. But Naruto would.

I clutched him closer to me.

"I-I..N-Naruto I-It I'm n-not like t-that…"

I heard Naruto's deep throaty chuckle.

"Come on now Sakura, you're sounding like Hinata, stuttering like that. You can tell me. I won't hurt you."

I believed in Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto I-I'm n-not a w-whore…" I don't know what made me say that, but deep down I needed to know that someone thought better of me than that. My father shouted it right to my face. Sasuke's eyes might as well have screamed the words at my face.

'Whore.' 'Slut.' The words were all I could think of and I was nothing of the sort. But someone now I felt like one.

"No, of course not Sakura. Don't listen to what Dad says, he's a bunch of bull."

I sniffled out a laugh. Somehow Naruto always could heal me when I was hurt. Yes, that's right he was there when Sasuke broke my heart when I was thirteen. I cried into his chest many times. How could he always tell when I needed him more than anything else?

So I knew Naruto would believe in me. I could tell him the truth. And I would.

"Naruto—"

* * *

_It was Valentines Day._

_And today was the day after thirteen years of my life, I decided that I would confess to the boy I loved. I could care less about the fact he was sixteen and in high school. That he was my Nii-san's best friend. None of that mattered to me._

_I just wanted to say after so many years that I loved him. I never thought for a moment that doing something like that would hurt me._

_I was so naïve._

_All in just one day I received the biggest embarrassment of my life, at the same time my own little fantasy world came crashing down on me._

_And it all started with one person._

_A girl that went by the name of Karin._

* * *

_A/N: I shall go deep into Sasuke and Sakura's relationship next chapter! And I believe that the lemon will be in the last chapter (3). So please to make me happy and feel loved my reader,_

_Review!!! And/or fav and alert._

_Thanks!_

_~HalfkyuubiKat~_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ano, I got a lot of feedback on my first chapter (much more than I ever have gotten on my 'Alone' chapters…which is really depressing…) so I went along and hurried to finish the next chapter. I kind of like writing AU stories, since im really bad at writing fight scenes and with no ninja, no fights (physical at least) Wooo!!! Yes anyways, I really like this story and I hope that others enjoy it too. I think we will have two chapters left one with more plot and the last with just a bunch of lemon goodness…hehe…

Sasuke again is probably OOC, please just get over it.

Standard Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Maybe I was a fool for ever considering giving my heart to Sasuke. I know I should have realized a long time ago that I was never going to be worth more in his life then his Best Friend's little sister.

But despite how much I repeat to myself again and again those same words, some part of me deep down still holds that hope that maybe just maybe, one day he will feel the same way about me. That he will grow to adore me just like I adore him. That he will love me with all his heart.

No matter how much I try to tell myself differently that voice in my head won't shut the hell up. No, it never does. I hear it in the depth of my dreams, when my mind wanders during the day, or when I'm just doing nothing at home. It repeats the same words over and over, and I know that maybe it will never shut up.

And I do believe that I hope it never does.

"_You and Sasuke were meant to be."_

* * *

_I was so nervous._

_I knew everybody would look at me strangely for coming to the high school when I was obviously just in middle school. My school uniform defiantly pointed that out. Part of me was slightly dreading the words that were soon going to be coming out of my mouth, but my excitement overruled all other emotions. _

_I did notice some of the looks that were passed my direction from the older crowd and it made me shift on my heel side to side, while I clutched my hands to my chest, hoping that Sasuke-kun would hurry up and get to the front gates of the school._

_I could have made the biggest confession of my entire life at my house, since Sasuke-kun was there almost every day, but that meant my Nii-san would undoubtedly be there as well and I was not at the point where I could openly confess to the boy I loved in front of my big brother._

_I was almost a hundred percent sure that Nii-san knew of my feelings for his best friend, but he never questioned me about it. He just sent me some of his all too famous grins in my direction whenever I was caught gazing at Sasuke. I think secretly he likes the idea of his sister and friend getting together. The two people he cares most about in the world becoming a couple probably suited his ideal._

_I blushed at the thought of me and Sasuke becoming a couple._

_Sure I was three years younger than him, but I hoped that did nothing to stop us from getting together. My mind started to wander again, and pictures of Sasuke and me holding hands while walking down town filled my mind. Different scenes of he and I as a couple continued to flash by and I could feel my blush continue to grow a darker shade of red as the scene continued. _

_I could almost see me and him at the beach, sitting next to each other as we watched the sun set over the crashing shore. The light caused a pink-like glow to illuminate the sky and it reminded me of my hair just a tiny bit. I giggled while he leaned in towards me, brushed my bubble gum pink hair out of my face and whispered the three words that I would surely die if I heard them._

'_I love you.'_

_Then our lips came together in the sweetest of kisses that conveyed all the emotions we felt for each other. Love. Adoration. Happiness. Glee. _

"_Sakura what are you doing here?"_

_My fantasy was interrupted by a voice and I felt my blush increase tenfold. I must have looked like a tomato by now. _

_I turned my head to face the person who had spoken to me and felt a rush of disappointment when I came face to face with a different one of my brother's friends. I knew when I heard the voice it wasn't Sasuke-kun, but I guess my nervousness was getting the better of me._

_What was his name again? _

_Ah…..yeah! Kiba that was his name! Nii-san always talked about the guy having some kind of obsession with his dog. They were rarely separated from each other. And now that I looked I could see that there was a small dog sticking his head out of Kiba's book bag. _

"_Ano, hi Kiba!" I noticed that there were a few girls standing next to him. One had her blonde hair up in four ponytails and although it seemed a strange choice for me, it looked cute on her. Another one was a brunette with her hair in two twin buns at the top of her head that made her look like that one mouse cartoon character. She smiled at me. The third was the only one that I recognized and knew her to be Hyuga Hinata, a girl that was cousins with another one of my brother's friends, Neji-san. I always liked Hinata and I could tell from the first day that I met her she had a giant crush on my brother._

"_Whose this little thing Kiba?" The girl with the blonde hair asked. For emphasis she pointed her finger at me, although it seemed pointless to me considering the fact I was the only one there that she probably didn't know._

"_Oh, uh Temari this is Naruto's little sister, Sakura." Kiba replied back to the girl that I now knew the name to be Temari. I noted the name suited her and her attitude that I already knew was feisty. _

"_The runts'? Hm, well good cause for a second I thought that you had taken a likening to middle school kids. That would make you truly creepy then or maybe creepier is the better choice." She smiled as she started walking off leaving Kiba, Hinata, and the other I girl I didn't know behind._

"_Hey! I don't take interest in little kids! I don't run that way Temari!" Kiba shouted after her, but she merely raised her hand as a signal that she had heard him speaking. _

_I felt my heart quicken up at what she was saying. _

'_Did that mean it was wrong for a high scholar to like someone my age? Did that mean that Sasuke-kun will feel the same way?_

'_**No stop it. Come on, Sasuke-kun won't let that get in the way of our feelings. Don't let it bother you.'**_

"_What does Shikamaru see in that wildcat anyway? Way to out of control for me." Ah, Shikamaru's girlfriend. Well at least now I could tell my best friend Ino that this was the girl that interrupted her brief crush on the boy. At least it hadn't taken her that long to recover, she moved on to my Nii-san's weird friend, Sai, pretty fast._

"_Well you're waiting for Naruto right? He should be out in a few more minutes." I saw that Kiba was talking to me again. I decided it would be better to agree with what he was saying then correct him and tell him the real reason I was waiting here. So, I nodded my head._

"_Alright, come on Hinata, TenTen, let's get to my house to work on that stupid English project." The brunette followed him right away, but Hinata lingered by me for a short amount of time. She gave me a very polite smile before she followed the other two._

_I had a feeling that Hinata knew the real reason I was here._

* * *

I let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

My ceiling fan repeatedly spun around in its circular motion. I lay in my bed watching it's never ending motion as it blew the cool breeze through my room. I felt that this was my ever day life style. Watching my ceiling fan move.

Wow, it was real exciting.

I growled out in frustration before I turned back over in my bed, burying my head in my pillow.

This was pure torture! I couldn't do anything at all! It was like a never ending bore feast!!! Nothing to do at all! I was just forced to watch the stupid fan rotate above me, hoping that maybe Kami will pity me enough to drop it on top of my head.

That would surely be a lot funnier than having to sit here watching crack! Sure I should be used to it now, considering I was on my fifth month of punishment. But no! I was still the same, dead drop bored I was when this torture began. Totally unfair!

The only good thing about the five boring months that passed by at the slowest rate that has ever existed is the fact that Sasuke went back to college the week that this crap started. So I didn't have to deal with the sudden overpowering urge every time I saw him to throw him a good one right into his pretty face.

Oh, how I wished I still could give him one…

I was eighteen years old since two months ago and I was unable to do any of the things that normal kids could. In fact I was treated like a five year old. I couldn't drive except to and from school and if I wasn't at home I needed to make sure that my parents were well informed. Not to mention the fact I could stay out till six and then I had to be in my room by ten o'clock. I received an extra thirty minutes for 'good behavior.'

**Yah! Oh, how nice and thoughtful!**

Nobody was allowed over at the house except for Ino, since she and I have been friends since preschool. Anyone else is a no go. Not that there is anyone else. Being in locked down prevents you from developing any relationships. Two guys asked me out at school during this time and I had to turn them both down since it would be next to impossible to have a dating relationship with anyone while I was being watched like a hound.

Damn Sasuke!!

He ruined my entire senior life!!! I really wished he was nearby so that I could gut him like an animal. Really, I really would.

I very sinister smile formed on my lips at the thought that I wouldn't have to wait much longer, considering the fact he and Naruto were returning from college for spring break tomorrow.

I blamed the smile from the insanity that I developed while I was locked up in my house.

Not that I actually wished he would return. I wanted him never to come back from college. Every time I saw him it made me think of how he looked at him like I was a slut and that didn't bring on the best of memories. I really just wanted him to never come back so that I would never have to face him again.

That would be best for me.

Whenever I was near him I was reminded again and again of all the reasons why I was not able to move on past my feelings for him. And just when I finally decided to, what else is to happen but him to ruin all my chances to get past him, by telling my parents and making me be on lock down for half of senior year. Just like him, the bastard.

I rolled over on the bed again and decided that I should move my thoughts from a different topic. Preferably one that didn't make my heart ache.

I moved off the bed and walked over to my open closet. I had been cleaning it out for the last few days and it was now in total disarray. A let out a long sigh, before I started grabbing random things and placing them in piles on the floor. I started to feel bored so I turned on the stereo, turning the music up high since my parents weren't home yet (one of the rare times one of them wasn't around me), and continued to clean out the closet.

Everything went at a slow pace, but I was content with my work until a song that went on the radio made me flinch. When the lyrics started playing I narrowed my eyes at the thing that was obviously trying to piss me off.

_After all that we've been through  
Forever in my heart  
Now I'm through  
And truth is like November  
Still can't believe it's true  
Too long we've been apart_

"Ignore it. Just ignore it," I mumbled out as I tried to tune out the lyrics to One More Night by CASCADA.

_One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna to hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight _

_One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna to hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight_

"Fuck," I cursed out as a made a mad dash for the speakers. I leaped across the bed landing delicately on the other side. I wasn't fast enough.

_Why can't true love be forever?  
Why did my dream explode?  
The day you went away_

The music abruptly ended when I nearly broke the off button from the stereo as I hit it with a lot of force from my forefinger. I stood there panting slightly from the sere amount of effort I had made to get the music to stop. I could feel my eyes watering ever so slightly, and I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, uttering out every single curse I could think off.

I forced the tears that threatened to fall back into me and moved back to my closet, trying to distract myself with something else. I reached deep into the back of one of my selves and stood there gaping like I had seen something terrifying. Which in a sense I had.

The stupid little red notebook that I held in my hand was one of the most terrifying things I had ever seen in my entire life. My diary from when I was younger.

The same diary that I had when I was convinced I would get my happily ever after with Sasuke. When I was sure he would one day love me.

Oh did Kami hate me.

Written right on the cover of the small red diary, all around the entire cover were the repeated words, 'Uchiha Sakura.' All of different sizes and colors those two words were repeated again and again. I let out a deep choking sound from the back of my throat. The tears that I had somehow managed to hold back before came crashing down on me.

For the first time since my brother held me in his arms five months ago, I broke down in tears. I let out the most gut-wrenching sobs I have had in a long time. Worse than when I was with Naruto. Only this time as I broke down in hysterics there was no one present to comfort me.

* * *

_When I saw him walking toward me I felt my heart beat take off in that fast beating way that all in itself left my out of breath. My stomach did that little butterfly feeling, which left you giddy with life. I stood up straighter and puffed out my flat chest, which I was slightly embarrassed about considering all the other females in this school had full grown chests. I started to feel anxious, but that toned down once I saw that he was alone and walking toward me._

_I let out a smile as I stood by the gates._

_He walked up to me, his hands in his pockets while he wore a bored expression on his face._

_He stopped in front of me and I again felt that slight self-conscious thoughts take over again once I saw the height difference between us. I barley reached his shoulders. I brushed it away and looked up to see his face. His drop dead gorgeous face. _

"_What are you doing here Sakura?" I hadn't realized I had been gaping at him, so when he spoke I snapped my jaw closed. I felt the slight pink color taint my cheeks and I tried to avoid his direct eye contact._

_I didn't answer fast enough for him, so he asked me another question._

"_Are you waiting for Naruto? If you are he won't be down with his detention for another half-hour." _

_I wasn't surprised at the news that my brother had gotten himself into detention. It seemed a common requiring thing in my book._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but it was dry and I found myself at loss for words so instead as I rewet my lips with my tongue, I shook my head to say that I wasn't here for my brother. Sasuke waited for me to answer. _

"_I-I came to see you Sasuke-kun." I smiled as I spoke the words and my heart took off so fast I thought I might faint from the sere force it was creating. My palms became sweaty and I found the nervousness return in a much stronger force._

_Sasuke-kun nodded for me to continue._

"_Ano, Sasuke-kun I-I…" I broke off while I brought forth the courage to say the next words._

"_I-I really like you and I—"_

"_SASUKE-KUN!!!" _

_When I was about a second away from confessing my love to him, a girl I had never seen before came out of nowhere and grabbed on to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked down at her, while I felt myself gain a slight blush at the fact we were now not alone._

_The girl was wearing her uniform in a sluttish way the top buttons opened and showing off a lot more cleavage then needed to be seen. Her skirt was so short it was barley a sliver of fabric left seen from underneath her shirt. She glared at me from Sasuke's side and pushed her boobs into his arm._

"_Sasuke-kun is this another one of those bothersome middle school girls that is confessing their love for you?" The red-headed girl glowered at me as she pressed herself even closer to Sasuke's side. I felt the blush come to me, despite trying to hide it._

_Sasuke was about to say something when the girl interrupted him._

"_Sasuke-kun's mine! I'm his girlfriend Karin, so don't go and put him in an uncomfortable position. K?" _

_I felt the shock overwhelm me. I had no idea that Sasuke had a girlfriend and for a moment I thought maybe she was lying and was another one of those obsessive girls that was always bothering him. I looked at Sasuke waiting for him to deny it, but he was looking at my with slight pity in his onyx eyes._

_I took a step back._

"_I'm sorry Sakura, I don't feel that way about you." Karin made a snorting sound and I felt my heart break in two. I couldn't even blush anymore and instead I felt sick. I thought I might get sick right there, but I forced myself to speak._

"_Oh, uh yeah s-sorry." I stuttered out right before I turned around and ran away from the scene. _

_I tried my best to keep from crying, but they came out anyway as I ran toward home, clutching where my heart lay. I could almost feel it breaking inside me._

* * *

After a good half hour of never ending sobs, I forced myself to stand. The stupid diary, which I had clutched to my chest while I cried my eyes out, was still in the same place. I stumbled over to my desk. My head a little bit dizzy due to the amounts of tears that I had poured out.

When I reached my desk, I plopped down in the chair and reached to where I keep my markers. I grabbed a black sharpie and uncapped it quickly.

I rapidly started to color over the words that had brought me to these tears in jet black streaks. I started at the bottom and worked my way to the top as I tried my hardest to get rid of those two words that I was sure would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I worked fast and my marks came out uneven and messy, but they covered up the words.

I tried my hardest not to burst into tears again as I finished with the front and flipped the notebook onto the back. I gasped aloud.

The entire back cover was taken by the words 'Uchiha Sakura' written in a bright pink that stood out on the crimson red of the notebook. There was no way in hell I could cover the entire thing up with my sharpie. So instead I just stared at the words. I felt that heartbreak feeling take over me again and I brought my arms to wrap around my chest trying to keep myself from having a breakdown.

'_WHY?! Why did I love him this much!'_

**Because you do…because you and Sasuke were meant to be together..that's why..**

I shook my head side to side trying to deny my own thoughts.

'_Stop it! We aren't! We never were! It was just my stupid fantasy!'_

**Maybe, but you still love him and I don't think you ever will stop.**

"NO! I will!" I shouted the words out loud as I grabbed the sharpie and wrote down one word in a small amount of free space at the bottom of my old diary.

I looked at the Back cover again and I felt some kind of pride come over me. I would get over Sasuke Uchiha. I had to at least try.

'Uchiha Sakura, NEVER.'

I threw the notebook onto my desk and went back to my bed, content on watching the ceiling fan rotate until I feel asleep.

That's when I remembered that Sasuke would be spending the next week at my house starting tomorrow.

Oh fuck, Kami really hated her.

* * *

A/N: Ah, okay next chapter will be a secret reveler! We will finaly find out the whole deal with the half naked guy and Sakura! Yah!!

Please Review! Alert and Fav!!! (and maybe the next chapter will be out faster!)

~Halfkyuubikat~


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So many….so many reviews!!!!!! The light of them! It burns me!!! Ahhhhh!!!! Thanks so much for everyone that has reviewed for my story so far. Keep it up! See what happens with so many people responding, I write when I should be doing homework! So keep giving me excuses people!_

_Ok, second to last chapter! Yah! Don't be sad though, I will be starting 'My Best Friend's Imouto' very soon! Now everyone can see just what is going inside that certain Uchiha's head (and people will stop questioning me about it!) And oh joy the lemon that I have been thinking up for the last week will soon be written up…-blushes- that's going to be awkward….oh well it might take me a week or so to write since it will be my first lemon-lime and I don't want to screw it up, so be patient my followers and you shall be rewarded with lemon!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH-hack- -cough- -cough-_

_And do you guys hate Karin or what? Seriously all the comments were about how much you guys hate her guts and think she's a slut…hmmm….which are true…oh well!_

_Ok random tid-bit. My friends totally got me in a joke. It took me 30 seconds of their laughing to get what I did. Yes I was slow, but that's okay. Here it is. Read it out loud, then you'll get the joke._

_Friend: Take the 'F' out of Free and Way._

_Me: There is no F' in way._

_Friends: -rotfl-_

_Me: What?_

_Friends: -Still laughing-_

_Me: What's so funny? Wh—oh!_

_Standard Disclaimer applies!_

**Warning:** Sexual themes in this chapter. M for a reason!

* * *

Why is it after all that Sasuke has done to me, I can't help but love him. Sure I can be pissed or break down into tears, but none of that matters in the long run. My feelings won't go away.

It's not like I haven't tried to move on, but my heart won't let me. I dated a few guys during my high school year, but the relationship never could bloom since my thoughts were always wrapped around him. The only man I want to feel, to touch, to love, is Sasuke Uchiha.

This realization terrifies me beyond belief. I don't want to be so reliant I him, I don't want him to cross my thoughts every day, and I most certainly do not want to spend the rest of my life alone, because I can't move on past my long childhood love.

But what I want doesn't matter, because if it did then Sasuke and I would have been together a long time ago.

I knew this a long time ago, yet these feelings inside me do not lessen at all, in fact to my fright I think they're expanding. To the point I think I might explode.

Through all this, one thing is what I'm sure of.

"_My heart aches for you, Sasuke."_

* * *

"Sakura!"

I turned my head in the direction of where my obnoxious best friend was running down the crowded hallways, pushing aside the freshmen that were not walking fast enough for her.

I let out a sigh as she all but jumped on top of me.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are they back for Spring Break yet! Huh?! Huh?! Oh please tell me Sai came from college to visit for the week! If not it would so stupid! I haven't seen his fine ass in over 5 months and seriously I need some—"

"Oh Kami Ino! Don't start about your dirty fantasies that will probably never come true! It's really gross listening to you talk like that."

Ino made an 'hmph' sound and padded beside me as we made way to the last class of the day before we could do whatever we wanted on spring break. Well some of people could, but me still being on lock down would be stuck at home all week. Oh joy.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed that Ino had a genuine pout on her face. I groaned inwardly.

**What the hell does she see in that freak anyway?**

_I don't know what, but she really has started to like him more than just a crush._

**And with that weirdo! All he does is insult the Uzamaki siblings! How dare he call us 'Ugly!?' We are better looking than quite a few girls then he has seen. And calling Naruto 'dickless.' Ha, when we used to bathe together when we were younger, I got more than enough intell to know that Nii-san is not 'dickless!'**

_Oh god! Stop it! That's gross, man why must you say such nasty things!_

**Because if I don't then you think about Sasuke.**

…_you just mentioned him now. Wow, good job at distracting inner. Real smooth._

**Ah crap.**

"Sakura?"

My brief conversation within myself was interrupted by my friend's slightly nervous voice. I turned to look at her and saw that she had a small blush on her cheeks and was playing with her fingers. The action reminded me a lot of my brother's long time girlfriend Hinata, which was silly when one was dead shy and the other was really outgoing.

"Ano, Sakura…do you think that maybe Sai would ever think about going out with me? You know be my boyfriend? I'm eighteen and legal, so maybe…" she drifted off midsentence and shut her mouth tight, probably not willing to embarrass herself further.

I stopped and considered what she was saying.

And then I felt the jealous rage overtake me for the tiniest of moments. It wouldn't be fair, that Ino got Sai when she only really started to love him since last year when she started spending a lot of time with him at my house. Why would she get a great romance with someone three years older than her when I would never get mine with the guy I had been in love with since 1st grade! 1st fucking grade!! 12 years I have been in love with Uchiha Sasuke and I received nothing out of it! Nothing!

The anger pulsed in my veins, before I pushed it back down into the hallow of my broken heart. I couldn't take my feelings out on her. She deserved a nice guy, even if it was weirdo that she had her heart set on.

I wasn't right for Sasuke even if I thought he was perfect for me. I couldn't let the pain of that make me say something that could hurt my friend.

"Ino you know full well that no one can resist you once they are in your target range." I hit her on the back with my hand and giggled when she smiled up at me.

"Yeah you're defiantly right about that forehead!"

My smile vanished as I glared at my friend for her retarded nickname that was given to me when I was younger.

"Pig."

"Hey!"

Just as I suspected she was going to attack me for saying the most dreaded words, the warning bell rang signaling that all students had three minutes to get to class. I waved to Ino as I made my way toward where my class was.

I heard the quietest thing come from behind me; in such a soft whisper I was sure I had imagined the loud blonde saying anything.

"You deserve the person you love too."

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

_He started walking away from my bedroom toward the stairs._

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_I saw him walking down the steps and head straight for the doorway just in front of the last step as the staircase reached the ground floor. I stuck my head out from my room and could see his hand as he reached for the door with one hand while the other resided in his pants pocket._

_His brick-red hair was all that I could see of his head as his back muscles rippled as his arm reached toward the handle. It was in clear sight for me since he was wearing no shirt. I couldn't help but note just how hot he looked from behind._

"_Gaara." I whispered taking a step out from the room, sported in nothing but Gaara's oversized shirt and my panties. The dress I was wearing that night laid forgot on the ground somewhere in my room._

_He ignored my call and pulled open the door._

_When his hand opened the doorway, it took me less than a millisecond flat to recognize the raven hair standing just outside my house. It took even less time for my heartbeat to pick up in that same way it always did when I saw Sasuke._

_I watched as he stepped through the door and looked with a confused expression at Gaara who had casually stepped out of the way to let the Uchiha inside. Then Sasuke lifted his head to look up at me. His eyes widen for the briefest of moments before then narrowed into tiny slits as I felt a murderous aura fill the room. It was then that I remembered just what I was wearing and how this must appear to another person._

_My face lit up with a blush as I felt Sasuke's glare never leave my face._

'_Ah crap…'_

* * *

I walked in threw the front door, dropping my bag off and put my car keys on a hanger. I heard the TV playing in the living room and made my way towards it expecting to see my dad watching the news or something. To my shock a different yellow haired man was sitting on the coach. He turned around as I walked in and grinned as he saw my face freeze.

I lunged at him.

"Naruto!" I feel onto his lap as he barked out a loud laugh. He pulled me into him for a hug. My face ended up buried in his chest while he placed his cheek on the top of my pink hair.

"How's my Imouto doing?" I let out a small laugh. He pulled me closer to his chest. I smiled at this gesture, I knew he understood that I still was probably still upset about the whole Daddy calling me a 'whore' thing, despite having forgiven him a long time back. Yet I also knew he understood way more than that as well. In fact he knew everything, which let me smile into his chest.

Being with Naruto made me feel like I was home.

It didn't last for long when I heard the grunt come from behind me. I slowly turned my head from my brother's chest to look at who had made the noise despite the fact I already clearly knew who it was. After all I always longed to hear any bit of that deep, masculine voice of his.

Sasuke.

My green eyes met with onyx as he stared with his all too famous lack of emotions face. I didn't fail to notice the way his eyes ever so slightly narrowed at me. I flinched and when my brother's embrace tightened I knew he felt that I was uncomfortable. The Uchiha sat across from the coach in the loveseat and he did not seem pleased at all. It was a puzzlement for me since I hadn't done anything wrong at all.

Oh wait, that's right. Sasuke thought I was a slut. A guess in a way that was a reason to be pissed at me, but seriously could he not realize that every time he looked at me like that it caused my heart to break a little bit more?

Suddenly the need to leave the area overcame me.

I awkwardly moved off by brother's lap and since my legs had been straddling his waist, I stumbled backwards and tripped over my foot, causing me to completely fall backwards. I felt myself thud against something, but it was slightly harder and broader then the floor or coach. I looked up to see that Sasuke was looking down on me.

His handsome face watched my movements as I lay in between his legs.

I felt a rush of heat go down south as my face lit up into a bright red. I jumped off Sasuke's lap which I was pleased to say turned out a lot better than trying to get off my brother. I pushed a strand of my pink hair behind my ear, a habit that I always did when I was embarrassed.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I tried to avoid looking into Sasuke's eyes. I couldn't help but glance up quickly to see his face. For a second I swore his eyes were the color red, but I blinked and they were still the same old onyx color that I loved. The thing was that there was some emotion that I had never seen in his eyes before.

I tried to identify it, but he blinked and his emotionless façade was on again.

"Hn."

I felt more of that heat travel in-between my legs and I blushed furiously. Oh god, he wasn't even speaking in words and it was turning me on.

I turned away from him and walked back toward the front door and staircase. I grabbed my book bag and started walking up the steps.

Naruto called after me. "Oh, where are you going Sakura?"

"To do homework."

"But its spring break!"

I ignored him as I walked up to my room and shut the door closed behind me. I dropped the book bag down at the doorway and flopped down onto my bed.

_When the hell did I become such a pervert?_

**Since mwa!**

I pushed my inner away and just layed on the bed facing the ceiling. The throbbing wasn't going away in fact it only seemed to get worse. I nervously started to slide my hand down my body, stopping right at the top of my jeans. I pulled away then, blushing madly.

It wasn't like I hadn't masturbated before; I had quite a few times. It was just that I didn't want to pleasure myself when my brother and the boy I had my fantasies to where just 30 feet away. Defiantly not a good idea.

So instead I vouched to think of Sasuke despite the pain I knew it would cause me. What was that look in his eyes? I never before had seen it before. I turned over on my bed, thinking about it.

I couldn't really describe what that expression in his face was like, but something in his eyes was animalistic.

* * *

Since Sasuke was staying the week at our house it meant that I was forced to see a lot of him. Luckily we rarely ever ran each other alone, since my brother always was either with me or him. On one of the rare occasions that we did run into each other alone, I was proud to say that I ignored him completely.

Then again they just returned home a day ago.

After all I was still really pissed for him telling my entire family at dinner that he had seen me and a guy at my house. Traitor.

I was absolutely sure he would take to the grave any knowledge he had of my brother in compromising positions. Yet, no little Sakura is not worth it, so let's just feed her right to the lions.

Jackass.

It's really not like he doesn't deserve it though, but I don't really know how long I can keep being pissed around him.

I'm really starting to hate the affect he has on me.

I sat on the coach watching 'Spongebob' since nothing else was on and in secret I still loved to watch all the cartoons and stuff. Seriously cartoons were awesome and I being eighteen would not stop me from watching them.

I heard the door creak open, but didn't bother with it since nobody ever knocked on the door to enter the house. They always just walked right on in. Which was the reason I had not been worried about Gaara opening the door, 5 months ago. I figured it was just some sales person or something so I had let him just open it without a second thought.

Lucky me, I was wrong.

I saw out of the corner of my eye a bright orange colored shirt and black hair. For a moment a thought it would just be Naruto and Sasuke, until I realized that the raven hair was extremely long. I jumped up from the coach, a smile on my face.

"Hinata!"

The small girl blushed as I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. I was only an inch or so taller than her, but I still managed to tower over her. She gave off one of her pretty laughs as she returned the hug.

"H-hey Sakura."

Did I ever mention how much I loved my brother's girlfriend? She was awesome and I secretly hoped that they would stay together through college and marry. Hinata and Naruto have been dating since they were sixteen and now at the age of twenty one they still were going steady. Plus Hinata had a crush on Naruto long before that as well, in some ways it reminded me of my feelings for Sasuke, except Hinata managed to get what she always wanted, while I grieved over what I would never have.

As I released my hold on the petite girl, she was whisked away into the arms of another Uzamaki. Naruto pulled her into his chest, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and placed his chin on top of her raven locks. I was quite shocked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're acting to familiar with her Sakura."

I burst out laughing while the tiny girl blushed a finer shade of red. My brother smiled and I realized how long it had been since I really laughed. Hinata started to squirm in her boyfriend's tight embrace, but he held fast. Finally she stilled and with her blush that was still present she leaned back into Naruto's chest.

My heart started to get that same painful feeling in it. I have to turn my head away from the couple so that I don't start going into all my past fantasies about Sasuke and I being a couple. I hated thinking about them, but they always seemed to play in my mind especially when I was dreaming, when I couldn't control my thoughts. I dreamed of Sasuke almost every night.

"Sakura."

I forced myself to look back at my brother.

"Hey the entire gang is coming over here tonight. Are you gonna be there?"

I snorted.

"Naruto I live here. I'm grounded and unable to leave the house. If they're coming here then I will be forced to be there too. So duh, yes I will be there."

My brother scowled at my sarcastic reply but I knew he wasn't really angry with me. He muttered a 'cool' and started to drag Hinata toward the kitchen.

"Wait Naruto? Can I invite someone over?"

Naruto looked at me questionably, but shrugged his shoulders as in telling me 'yes' before he walked hand in hand with Hinata and mumbled things about ramen.

I smiled knowing full well that Ino would kill me if I didn't invite her over especially since Sai was always included in the 'gang' even with the annoyance that he somehow gave everyone else. I could already hear her squeaky voice when I called and said that she was invited. She would most defiantly freak. I turned around a smile still on my face before I screamed.

Sasuke stood right behind me with an angry look on his face.

He towered over me and the shock from not knowing that he had been there caused me to let out a small scream. He glared at me, while me eyes dashed nervously from side to side trying to avoid eye contact. I heard my brother call to see if I was all right.

Before I could reply to my brother, Sasuke spoke for me.

"Yeah she's fine dobe, didn't see me behind her." I was really surprised just at how deep and dangerous his voice was and how he all but growled it out from behind his teeth.

Naruto said something back, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. My entire being was too focused on Sasuke as he glared down at me from behind his black bangs. I could have sworn his eyes were red but I blamed it on the poor lighting of the living room.

I nervously slipped past him and he stepped to the side to allow me to pass him. I headed for the stairs not wanting to talk to him when he was so angry at something.

And when I felt his eyes watch me the entire way to my room, I was suspicious that the 'something' was me.

* * *

Ino came minutes after I called her. I was honestly pretty surprised at her arrival since no one would be arriving at the house for a long while. When she abruptly dragged me upstairs and into the bathroom, I realized that she had come over to get ready.

For the next two hours I felt like I was getting ready for prom (which I was unable to attend due to my grounded state) instead of just hanging out downstairs with some of my brother's friends. She forced me to dress up too, though after a lot of pleading she only applied a bit of pink gloss to my lips and mascara to my eyelashes. Ino however went all out.

When she finally allowed me to rest, I fell on my bed letting out a heavy sigh. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Ino was a demon in disguise. I watched her come into my room, sit on my bed, and proceed to start rambling on about how she was going to get Sai to ask her out tonight.

I listened for maybe the first minute, but then proceeded to drown her out with my own thoughts.

**What's up with all the crazy looks that Sasuke has been giving us?**

_He hates me._

**Seriously I think that he has some kind of nerve damage that now leads him to be pissed every time he sees us.**

_He thinks I'm a whore._

**I really want to know what is going on in that handsome mind of his. What the hell did we do to him anyway? He rated us out, and now he's acting all demon like every time he sees us. Weird.**

_He never thought me more than his best friend's little sister._

**I'm thinking that some chill pills are necessary.**

_I was never worth anything._

"Sakura? Did you listen to anything I have been saying for the last half hour? Geez, the doorbell is ringing you dork." Ino poked at my shoulder causing my inner thoughts to be interrupted.

I looked over toward Ino and then sat up in bed, rubbing my temple. I really didn't want to go to this get together anymore and all I had to do was go down stairs. Maybe this staying at home doing nothing was making me permanently lazy. Seriously I was acting like Shikamaru for Kami's sake.

I heard a knock at the door and slowly pushed myself from the bed before heading down the stairs. Ino followed suit. I was kinda pissed that my brother hadn't open the door, but when I heard a feminine giggling noise come from the living room I figured he was otherwise occupied.

**Nasty.**

I smirked at my inner's words as I pulled open the door and came face to face with Neji Hyuga and his very new fiancé TenTen. The two twenty-two year olds had just became engaged a few months ago and despite their young age the fact they had been dating since middle school made up for it.

"Naruto, Neji is here!"

My smirk grew even wider when the giggling abruptly stopped and a heard a shuffling noise come from somewhere in the living room. Then a faint curse could be heard. Neji glared toward the inside and I figured he knew that his cousin was inside.

"Come on in guys." I stepped to the side and allowed the two inside while Ino smiled and grabbed TenTen's arm to inspect the ring on her left hand. Despite the age difference between Ino and I and the rest of the girls we always got along well.

I sorta wondered where Sasuke was since there was no way in hell he would actually be in the same room that my brother and Hinata were in. I wouldn't even be in the same room.

**Nasty.** My inner repeated.

I snorted and headed toward the living room to follow the others. Just as I almost entered the doorbell rang again and I trudged back to the entrance.

In the next ten minutes the rest of the 'gang' arrived. And Sasuke appeared sometime in-between and I figured he was down in the basement waiting for everyone to arrive. For some reason he seemed in a much better mode and it started right when his eyes landed on Ino.

That made me a whole not comfortable. He couldn't really like Ino right? No way! He barley ever spent any time with her! The jealous side of me that always appeared around Sasuke came up and it pissed me off to no end. Really why should I care who he likes? It's no problem of mine. And anyway Ino would never go out with Sasuke when she liked Sai.

And as the night when on and Ino went all over Sai like he was candy, Sasuke's mode never faltered which comforted me in the fact that he didn't like Ino since he would be jealous at the way she was groping Sai right now.

Everyone was drinking beer except Ino and I because of a certain overprotective brother that insisted I not drink since I was underage. Humph. Hypocrite, from the stories I've been hearing from Kiba in the last two hours my brother has drunken long before he was twenty-one.

I found myself seated next to Shikamaru and Temari which wasn't bad for me since I liked them both a lot. Ino basically had glued herself to Sai on the loveseat. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji (with Neji in the middle) took up the other coach, while Sasuke, TenTen, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and Shino were fanned out in various chairs or on the floor.

The group found themselves laughing at idiotic stories told about college while the rest of the group broke out laughing at all the stupid occurrences. Despite two hours having past no one had yet to be bored.

That's when everything went wrong.

"Why don't we play a game?"

The group turned toward TenTen who was smiling as she suggested we entertain ourselves with a game.

"What type of game?" Chouji asked while he munched on a bag of potato chips.

"Well you know the one where someone asks a question and everyone including the person who asked has to answer. Like truth or truth or something like that. "

I figured it would be intrusting enough and no one else had any objections to the idea.

"Okay, Okay me first!" TenTen piped up, "Who was your first boyfriend or girlfriend? Mine was Lee."

The entire group started coughing and/or gaping in disbelief. Meanwhile Lee had a small blush on his cheeks. Hinata was the first to speak.

"But I thought that Neji-niisan was your first boyfriend?"

"Well yeah he was my first serious boyfriend, but technically Lee beat him to the punch in Kindergarten. It may have lasted for only one day but he was my boyfriend all the same."

"Oh come on, We all had those childhood boyfriend and girlfriends, do real relationships!" Ino called from her chair. TenTen glared but gave up in the end.

"Okay, Okay fine then Neji was my first boyfriend. Happy? Kiba you're next!"

Kiba let out a smirk and then said a name that had no significant meaning to me, but had the rest of the guys mouth dropping open.

"No way! You had the babe as your girlfriend!!" Naruto called from his seat earning a strong glare from Neji. He shut up pretty quickly.

The group continued to go on until it reached my brother's coach.

Naruto cheerfully said the name of a girl I remembered he dated while he was thirteen. Neji said that TenTen was his first girlfriend and Hinata manage to stutter out Naruto's name. Then it was Ino and Sai's turn.

Ino paused when it was her turn and I burst out laughing.

"Do you even remember your first boyfriend's name pig?" Ino blushed a mad color of red and then replied for 'forehead girl to shut up.' The rest of the group burst out into laughter as well. Except for Sasuke and Neji, but it was hard to get those two to ever laugh.

"What about you teme?" Naruto smirked as he called out his best friend. My breath hitched and I pushed myself further into the seat cushion. I really didn't need any reminders of Sasuke and his lack of feelings for me or the day he broke my heart.

Sasuke growled at my brother before he hissed out the name.

"Karin."

I shut my eyes closed and tried my best to not break down or anything and to my happiness I managed to get control of myself a second later.

**Hell yeah! New record! **

Naruto burst out into laughter while the rest of the group gained slightly disgusted looks on their faces.

"Ew! I still can't believe you ever even thought to go out with that girl!" Naruto managed to say between laughs before he stopped short and lifted his head in a sudden movement to look at me. Luckily no one else caught his sudden freak out.

I gave a small smile as to show I was ok and after another brief moment of his worried glance he apparently accepted it, but stayed quiet.

"Shut it dobe. We only dated for less than a month anyway." Sasuke growled out.

I remember my brother telling me about that. Apparently Sasuke had walked in on the bitch having sex with some other guy. They hadn't lasted for 3 weeks. I had been actually happy when I learned of the girls betrayal since I figured it might bring Sasuke the slightest amount of pain that he had made me go through. It only lasted a short amount of time though and I realized that I would rather Sasuke be happy then in pain, after all I really did love him.

Then I noticed everyone was looking at me.

I blushed a shade of red when I realized it was my turn to spill. I keep my face down, so I couldn't see who exactly was glaring at me, but I figured it was my brother since he was always just slightly overprotective when it came to me and boys. Well boys except for Sasuke that is. Weird…

"Akira" I put out as I lifted my head up. Ino smiled and put in a side comment.

"Man I remember that piece of hunk! He was a year older than you right? He sure was one babe." I blushed deeper at her comments. I saw my brother pout at me, but not glaring.

'_Then who the hell is…' _

When I saw Sasuke's angry expression directed at me the only thing I could think of was 'What the hell?'

* * *

The game continued to go on for the next half hour and to my relief Sasuke's pissy attitude disappeared after a few minutes. But every few minutes or so I swore he was glaring at me again. It was honestly starting to make me a little nerve wrecked.

I always hated it when he was upset with me when I was younger and would do everything in my power to get him to forgive me. That same feeling was still deep etched within me, but since I had no clue in hell what I had done, it left me nervous and upset with myself since I couldn't do anything. Which then in turn pissed me off since I shouldn't want to do anything to make Sasuke feel better since I was nothing to him.

Emotional wreck right here.

The game continued with questions that where funny and weird and then it was Sasuke's turn to ask a question.

Everyone turned to look at him while he got this deep in thought expression on his face. Naruto told him to hurry it up and then Sasuke turned to look at me. That threw me off guard. I naturally blushed and turned away.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said in a quiet voice while he continued to look at me. Before Naruto could retort back Sasuke spoke again.

"Alright, how old were you the first time you had sex?"

The room grew quiet before some people laughed and a few others blushed (mostly female) as I felt doomsday collapse right on top of me. I hadn't failed to notice how Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off me while he asked the question.

This question was directed at me.

He wanted to know if I was really a whore.

He wanted to know if I regularly was in situations like he thought I had been with Gaara.

He wanted to know just how much of a whore I really was.

I tuned out most of the peoples answers including Sasukes'. I was too engrossed in my shock, hurt, and anger to notice anything. Eventually I was snapped back to reality when I saw Neji glaring very, very angrily at my brother. Naruto scratched the back of his head while he cursed out Sasuke. Neji eventually turned away after another moment as the rest of the group continued answering.

When I realized it was my turn to go next the need to escape overcame me. I stood as Shikamaru answered the question putting his usual input of 'troublesome' in as he said the age. The group looked at me when I got up.

"I have to go—"

"Hey come on Sakura! Everyone has to answer!" Kiba chirped in from beside Sasuke. I really wanted to kill dog boy right now. I knew that everyone heard the story about how I ended up grounded for five months and as I looked around I could see they all wanted to know if I really was a whore. Every single one of them. Except for Naruto and Ino. I noticed that Naruto was glaring at both Sasuke and Kiba and he started to open his mouth to defend my right not to answer when Sasuke spoke up.

"Everyone **has **to answer. It's in the rules."

TenTen looked slightly nervous at Sasuke at the mentioning of the rules on which she had described.

"I don't have too—"

"Yes you do." He growled out.

My face turned red out of anger and embarrassment.

"No." I whispered out.

"You have t—"

"No!" I shouted.

Sasuke was about to say something again, but Shikamaru spoke from beside me.

"She's answering the question." He said and I again was reminded just how smart Shikamaru was. The group looked puzzled in the face and Shikamaru murmured out a 'troublesome' before he continued.

"She's saying she has never has sex before." I blushed at his words.

Sasuke looked dead on confused. As did the rest of the group excluding Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino. Naruto was now giving Sasuke one of the scariest death glares I had ever seen.

"What are you talking ab—" As Sasuke started to speak again all the anger, hurt, embarrassment, and pain I had felt for Sasuke and what he had put me through in my life exploded. All at once. I was beyond pissed.

"He's saying that I'm a virgin! That I've never had sex before. Because I haven't. Whatever you thought I was and I think that something is a slut, your wrong! What you walked in on that time wasn't what really happened at all. You fucking ruined my entire senior year for nothing! That whole situation you thought you knew what was happening was something entirely fucking different!"

I was glad my parents had gone out tonight since I was pretty much screaming at the Uchiha now.

"I was at dinner with Gaara that night! I spilled some drink all over my dress and Gaara gave me his shirt to wear over it! He drove me home and I took off the dress from underneath the shirt in the car since it was basically soaked through. I was just about to change at home when you came over. I have never done anything remotely sexual with anyone of my boyfriends. And Gaara wasn't even my boyfriend! I was treating him to a going away dinner! He was going back to his home town, Suna! Ask Temari about it! She's his sister!"

Temari looked between me and Sasuke shocked, but I didn't give her time to speak. I could see that the entire gang was freak at my outrage burst. Only Naruto and Ino had really seen me pissed off, but even them probably never thought in a million years that I would get so pissed off at Sasuke.

"I don't fucking care who the hell you think you are Sasuke," I hissed out his name, "but whatever you have been thinking of me, is fucking not true! So stop giving me looks like I'm a slut! Because I'm not!"

Suddenly I was near tears and I realized that I was about to break down in hysterical tears. I ran from that place as fast as I humanly could and ran straight for my car.

Screw lock down, I was not going to stay in that house after I blew up in front of everyone. I jumped in the car and drove off reminding myself of that night five months ago, when Sasuke basically implied my whoreness if front of my family.

What I didn't know and would not learn of until a few days later from Ino was what happened after I left. Mostly the knowledge of the giant smirk that spread across Sasuke's face as I ran away from the room.

* * *

Woooooo!!! Longest chapter ever! Lol.

Next Chapter Lemon! Whoho!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: ………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_Ah, well um….yeah. I'm glad people have enjoyed my story and I will make sure to get started on Sasuke's POV when I have a chance. But with the amount of homework I have been getting you guys may have to wait a week or two…three tops. Whatever the case I really enjoyed this story!!_

_I can't believe I wrote this. –blushes- It's my first lemon, so it might kind of suck, but don't kill me if it does. I'm a virgin too, so they is basically all from my perverted imagination and other rated M fictions. Lots and lots of fictions....he...hehe..he. _

_So, I'm going to be very horrible and say that I want **15 reviews** before I put up 'My Best Friend's Imouto' _

_Yes I'm evil. But I just want to feel loved! But honestly if I got one review and had the first chapter finished…I would still put it up. So this is basically an empty threat…but do you guys think you can reach it anyway?_

Ah the song at the beginning of the story is The End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage

Standard Disclaimer as always!

This Chapter contains lemon! **BEWARE!!!**

* * *

_Seek me, call me  
I'll be waiting_

_This distance, this dissolution  
I cling to memories while falling  
Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day  
Waking the misery of being without you_

_Surrender, I give in  
Another moment is another eternity_

_(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

_You know me, you know me all too well  
My only desire - to bridge our division_

_In sorrow I speak your name  
And my voice mirrors my torment_

_(Seek me) For comfort—_

I flipped a strand of my wet pink hair from behind my ear. Sighing into the pillow as the music continued to drown out my thoughts.

After my shower I had put on a tank top and short-shorts and relaxed in the quiet of my home as I listened to my iPod.

When the slight movement of the bed behind me alerted me of another person's presence in my room I quickly turned off my iPod which had been blaring the music to the song in my earphones. I was lying on my chest facing the wall of my room, away from the door. I suspected my intruder to most likely be my brother since he rarely ever knocked on my door. Then again with the music turned on so loud I doubted that I would have even been able to hear someone break down the door.

**But isn't Naruto on a date with Hinata today?**

The input of my inner caused me to still as I saw a shadow move on the wall completely overtaking my own. Before I could even turn my body around any further, I saw out of the corner of my eyes two hands placed one on each side of my head. I freaked out as I felt a large figure lean over me, hovering just above my back. I couldn't move anymore from lack of space.

I pulled the headphones out of my ears frantically as my hands fumbled with the tiny device. Once the thing was removed from my ear I could hear the labored breathing just above my neck. I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder.

My emerald eyes clashed with onyx.

Uchiha Sasuke looked down back at me as my eyes grew wide with surprise.

What the hell was he doing in my room?

I then took reminder of just exactly where we were in my room and what position he had put us in.

A bright blush alit my face.

_Ah…_

* * *

I was actually quite proud of myself. I had completely shut Sasuke out. I wasn't even avoiding him. No, whenever he came near me I showed my disapproval with a simple "Fuck off" and my middle finger raised high in the air. Well okay maybe not every time. But when I came home after my little explosion I made sure to gift him with both.

Yep, I must admit flicking off Sasuke Uchiha did wonders for a girl's pride. Well what was left of a girl's pride anyway. Considering how he was the one that almost completely destroyed it. But all the same telling the famous Uchiha to fuck off was a definite booster to ones ego.

I didn't expect anything out of Sasuke. No apology or anything along those lines, but it didn't mean that I didn't wish for one. Some part of me wanted him to beg at my feet. Grovel on the ground for my forgiveness.

Yeah right.

The day Sasuke Uchiha fell on his knees and bowed at my feet asking and pleading that I forgive him was the day I was sure the apocalypse would occur. That whole 2012 thing could come about from Sasuke's apology. Yep, I could defiantly see it happening that way.

So in truth I didn't expect a simple 'I'm sorry' or anything along those lines. But whatever.

Two days had passed since that night and I had done everything in my power to not come into contact with Sasuke. Naruto had been really pissed at Sasuke and I had a feeling that the two were fighting for a while, but before I left to go hang out with Ino yesterday, I heard them playing video games in the living room.

_Traitor Nii-san_

**What do you expect? They have been best friends forever. Anyway you were the one that told Naruto to not mention anything to Sasuke five months back when you told him the real story. If anything you should be the one sorry.**

_Gee thanks. You sure know how to make me feel worse._

**Anytime**

When I woke up today I noticed the house was drearily quiet. I checked my mom and dad's room and saw that the bed was made and empty. I went over to my brother's room and having survived making it across his floor that was littered with things that screamed 'step on me,' had to check the mountain of blankets to see if he was underneath them.

Nope.

I walked downstairs wearing just an oversized t-shirt and some tight short shorts. I walked nearby the basement door and paused for a moment listening to any sounds. When I heard nothing I concluded that Sasuke was missing as well since he was occupying the basement this week while he stayed with us.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed the note.

_Sakura,_

_Your father and I have gone on a quick trip. We will be back tomorrow sometime around noon. I'm sorry we didn't inform you, but your father decided to surprise me on a trip to the hot springs. Kyaa!_

I snorted at my mother's child-like remark, but knowing that I was similar to her in a lot of ways decided to not make note of it further.

_After a lot of persuasion (from your lovely supporters like Mwa and others) your father has decided that your punishment is over! Congrats, you're now free for the rest of spring break. Have fun and don't do anything stupid. You don't want another punishment to start up, just when the first one was over right?_

_I already told Naruto this morning about the plans, so don't worry about him. Don't let him throw any parties. And don't let him bring Hinata-chan over for the night. God only knows what that girl's father would do._

_Anyways I love you sweetheart._

_Your Mother (a.k.a the wonderful Kushina, whose daughter should be very happy with her)_

_P.S: Why have you been avoiding Sasuke-chan? I would have thought that you would have forgiven him by now for the incident. Don't be too harsh on him dear. You're an important person in his life._

When I got to the ending I was left with my mouth hanging open.

'Important person in his life.' Okay, let's go with that. I took the piece of paper that no longer had a use and threw it into the trash. I knew that I probably should be telling Ino about my freedom, but honestly I didn't think I was quite ready to be dragged around by her anyway.

So instead I did another quick check of the house and garage before I concluded that Naruto was out somewhere and wherever he went to my relief he had probably dragged Sasuke along with him.

I decided that a shower was a good idea and walked upstairs to take one in the privacy of my home.

* * *

I couldn't stop the blush at all from creeping all the way across my face. Sasuke stared back down at me from above.

I was uncomfortable with the overall situation. My neck was at an awkward angle and I couldn't adjust it further, so I was left with it twisted so I could try and get a view of Sasuke. I don't know how much time passed, but eventually my voice box started to work again.

"A-ano…S-Sasuke…what are—"

I was interrupted by a deep, animalistic growl.

"Don't call me that." He hissed out from behind clenched teeth.

That confused me. What did he want me to call him then? Sasuke was his name last time I checked. Man, he was so weird lately.

"N-nani?" I stuttered out.

"**Don't **call me that." He repeated just as commanding as the last. His face leaned in, a threatening aura surrounding him. The sudden intrusion toward my face caused me to freak out and cry out his name with the suffix I always used as a child.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

His face immediately calmed down and he pulled his face away from mine. He didn't move his position though and I was still left in the same spot underneath him.

My breaths started to pick up causing my breasts to heave up and down against the bed. It was a mixture of slight fear and just that same old whenever I'md near Sasuke my heart picks up rapidly. He didn't shift above me and silence resumed. I really had no idea at all what he was doing.

"Sasuke," when he glared down at me I added the suffix in a delayed reaction. "-kun what are you doing?"

His eyes stared back down at mine, but I noticed that same animalistic glaze that seemed to cover the onyx underneath. It made me shift slightly under his never dying gaze and my ass got lifted slightly in the air as my body was readjusted.

My ass accidently brushed his pelvis.

That's when everything froze over. I immediately stopped my movements and my blush I know probably traveled all the way to the tips of my ears. I took an exasperated gasp as I watched him bit his lower lip and shut his eyes momentarily before they opened revealing them having nothing but the most glazed over color I had ever seen adore his face.

That's when everything clicked in place for me.

That animalistic gaze he was giving me was lust.

**Holy Shit! **My inner cried out in my head.

I turned my head around and looked at the pillow lying near my head. Suddenly I found myself at a loss of thoughts other than Sasuke Uchiha was in my bedroom, on my bed, on top of me, with a boner.

* * *

"A-a-ano S-Sasuke-k-kun. I h-have to g-go hang out with I-Ino so um…." Alright now I sounded like Hinata, but in my defense I was in a state of total shock. The whole Ino thing was a lie, but I didn't know what else to do in this completely weird situation.

My face was in the pillow as I tried not to faint. I felt Sasuke shift above me when the bed moved slightly and then shivers went up my spine when I felt his hot breath at my neck.

"You're not going anywhere Sa-Ku-Ra." He pronounced my name with exaggerated syllables and his voice was probably the sexist I have ever heard it.

Ok, now I was ready to faint.

Then I felt something wet slide against the back of my neck, where my hairline was parted.

I let out a squeak and tried to push my face further into the pillow avoiding the contact of Sasuke's tongue on my neck.

I heard him chuckle above me.

My heart was about to burst from my chest and could feel my entire body heat up, especially at the spot between my legs.

The sudden nibble at my ear caused me to moan.

"I want you…" He whispered.

Sasuke wanted me.

The boy I had been in love with forever wanted me.

The _man_ that was now above me in all his hot glory wanted **me**.

It was a dream come true.

Something that I had fantasized over who knows how many times.

It was…

**Impossible.**

Sasuke never had wanted me.

He didn't want me when I was younger.

He didn't love me when I confessed to him.

Uchiha Sasuke could never want or even like me, Uzamaki Sakura.

Without further thoughts on the subject I tried to back hand him. Despite him catching it with his oversized palm, it surprised him enough that I managed to push him off of me and flip over so that I was facing him.

Anger was evident in my expression I'm sure.

He looked a little surprised, but other than that his lustful expression had not changed.

It confused me a little bit, but hey people could fake anything they wanted if they tried hard enough. I faked everyday that my heart wasn't shattered.

"You bastard!" I shouted as my hands stayed clenched in fists to my side.

"I know what you're doing!" He tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. I didn't want to hear any excuses.

"You're such a bastard!" I felt my eyes start to water. "You're trying to see if I really am a slut! If I'm willing to have sex with you. Can you really not think of me as anything but a slut? Are you that desperate to prove you're right?!" I knew that the tears had pooled over, but it didn't my attack on him.

"Is this what you like to do?! Break my heart over and over! I hate you! I hate you Sasuke!!"

He sat on my bed watching me as I desperately tried to wipe the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

"Saku—"

"Please..." I begged. "Please just leave...go..."

After a few more moments I felt the bed shift and looked up to see him getting off my bed. My heart seemed to shatter all over again. Some part of me was hoping that maybe I was wrong and that he really did care for me. But now I knew I was right. And that knowledge seemed to tear me apart.

I didn't hear him leave, but as I started to sob harder then I had ever before, I doubted my ability to hear anything. I buried my face in my hands and let go of all my sanity as I cried.

Then I felt the bed shift again and I looked up to see through my blurry eyes that Sasuke had not left at all. He climbed on right next to me and softly brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

I'm sure my eyes were wide and my mouth hanging open.

Then I noticed that he was holding something in his hand.

Something red.

My diary.

My tears stopped as embarrassment washed through me. I must have started blushing again because he looked down at the book, before meeting my eyes again this time with a smirk on his face.

"No!" I cried out and turned around and buried my hands in my face again, this time though to try and not look at the book. Realizing that I had not moved it from my desk since I had taken it out of my closet, it must have been in clear sight for quite a while.

An arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled my body into Sasuke's chest. I felt his head rest on my shoulder and he let out a sigh.

"Sakura…." I didn't respond to him.

"Sakura move your hands." I shook my head from side to side.

He sighed again.

I felt his lips press against my bare shoulder where the tank top was not covering the skin.

"Sakura please?" At the sound of his request not an order, I slowly moved my hands away from my face only to quickly put them back over my eyes when I saw that the diary was being held right in front of my face.

He gave a small, irritated chuckle.

"Sakura." This time his voice wasn't quiet and pleading, but his usually commanding tone.

"Sakura, look at it."

I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone until I did so I quickly removed my hands from my face and placed them on my lap.

My eyes widen as I looked at the back cover of the diary.

The 'Uchiha Sakura' was still in the same big letters as before; it was the thing I had written underneath it that had changed.

The n to the 'never' I had written only a few days ago had been crossed out. Above it was now the number four. It took me only a moment to realize the new meaning.

"Uchiha Sakura, forever." I said as I new batch of tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you..." He whispered in my ear, kissing it softly. I knew that the apology was meant for a lot more than just telling my parents, and making me cry. It was for everything. I continued to stare at the words on the red book, unable to look away.

I was so distracted with the writing on the diary I almost missed what Sasuke said behind me as he softly kissed my neck.

"I love you."

* * *

**(A/N: Lemon coming...lol…coming...srry)**

So now I was going into shock. I had a feeling I really was. I couldn't comprehend anything that was going on at all. Sasuke continued to kiss my neck as I had my mouth hanging open like a complete retard. The thing that snapped me out of my daze was when Sasuke pulled at the skin of my neck with his teeth, causing me to release a quiet gasp.

I felt him smirk against my skin. I quickly drew myself away from his embrace and turned around to look at him.

"N-nani?" I gasped out.

Sasuke was still smirking as I looked up at him. I saw it in his eyes. The love that I always hoped he would show for me one day. I didn't need anything more than that for conformation.

"I won't repeat myself Sa-ku-ra." And with that he grabbed the back of my head, his finger's tightening onto my pink locks, and pulled me into a kiss.

It started out sweet and filled with love, but soon he was pressing his lips to mine with much force. I found myself kissing back after I recovered from the shock.

It was so much different than the time we bumped lips as children.

I felt him nibble at my bottom lip and his warm tongue darted out to lick it. I opened my mouth slightly and it was immediately invaded by his tongue. I felt him explore every inch of me. His tongue rubbed over my teeth and his teeth tugged at my bottom lip again. Eventually I started to intwine my own tongue with his as I tried for a short amount of time to fight for dominance. I didn't last long before he took over again.

He finally pulled away from me, but just a few inches as I was still able to feel his heavy breathing come from his amazing lips. It was then I realized just how short of air I really was. I sat there gasping for air. I noticed that his eyes were filled with lust again and I figured mine looked the same.

A thin strand of saliva ran from between our mouths and I lifted one of my hands to wipe it away before I was interrupted as I was pushed down onto the bed my lips occupied by Sasuke's once again.

I noticed that his kisses were possessive and dominate and I couldn't deny that I loved it. I tried kissing back with equal force to him, but he always overpowered me in the end.

When his hands slipped underneath my tank-top I welcomed the feeling.

Before I could even realize it, my hands were lifted above me, the thin material of a shirt was being lifted above my head. When it was removed Sasuke tossed it across the room and smashed his lips to mine again.

He immediately thrust his tongue back into my mouth in a hurried rush as if that brief moment of which we had been separated was actually an eternity.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed in contentment.

It was only when I heard felt my bra loosen around my body and cool air hit my nipples causing them to harden did I realize that he had unclasped my bra from underneath me.

I immediately removed my hands from his neck and used them to cover my chest.

He growled at me and the noise was unbelievably sexy.

"Sakura."

I blushed in response at his obvious displeasure at my sudden shyness, despite having been making out with him for the last ten minutes.

"Sasuke…" I whimpered.

His eyes narrowed at me.

"What did I tell you?" He growled out again.

I closed my eyes.

"Say it." He ordered me.

I blushed harder and unconsciously I removed my hands from my bra to cover my bright, velvet, red face.

"Say it." This time he spoke louder and yet he almost hissed the words from between his lips.

"Sasuke-kun." I muttered from underneath my hands as I felt my bra being ripped away from my body. And when I mean ripped, I mean ripped. I liked that bra too. I removed my hands from my tomato-red face to see that the bra's straps had been torn off. I was about to comment when Sasuke gripped the back of my head and lifted it so that his lips would meet mine again.

I used my elbows to hold my upper body up so that I could reach his lips.

I moaned as I felt the other large hand grab one of my breasts and squeezed it lightly. He broke the kiss, only to move his mouth down my chin and toward me neck. Sucking and nibbling on the skin.

"Again." He ordered.

"Sasuke-kun." I whispered.

His other hand moved toward my breasts and grabbed a hold of the one that was not occupied. He squeezed both harder this time. My back arched toward his touch.

"Louder."

I moaned his name, but it failed to come out any louder than before. His tongue darted out and he licked the skin of my neck in one fluid movement going all the way to my chin before it returned down to the hallow of my collarbone. I moaned again, but didn't say his name.

His right hand flicked over one of my harden nipples before he grabbed my breast hard. His left hand abandoned my swollen breast and traveled down my bare stomach until it reached the lining of my shorts, very close to where the almost unbearable aching was residing.

"Sakura." He whispered onto my neck, making me giggle at the tickling feeling.

His hand slipped underneath the shorts and past my panties going dangerously close to the tiny numb of pleasure at the top of my womanhood. When his fingers were centimeters away he pulled his hand back out and pulled on my pant lining, lifting it up before it snapped back onto my skin.

I started to pant. The overpowering wanting, no needing to be touched by Sasuke began to take over me.

"Sasuke-kun." I said loudly trying not to pant the words out.

"Good girl." He said as my shorts and panties were both pulled down my legs. The sudden cool air that hit my burning hot womanhood caused me to moan in pleasure. He dragged both garments all the way down my legs and threw them off the bed.

I realized then that I was completely naked while he still had all of his clothes on.

"Sasuke-kun, you still have all your clothes on." I whispered out. He looked down at me and smirked that made me feel hot all over.

He grabbed both my hands and brought them to his shirt. When he released them I pulled his shirt up and over his head. When I went to reach for his jean buttons, he gripped my hands and threw me back on the bed, pinning both my wrists above my head.

I almost protested until I noticed his muscles exposed for my viewing. Even though I had seen him with his shirt off before, something was different about it when you were both aroused and filled with lust.

His beautiful face came down to hover over mine. His smirk grew even wider as he released one of my wrists from above me, took hold of my hand and guided it down my body. Meanwhile he used his knees to open my legs wide. He dragged my hand over my breast, causing me to shiver. When it reached my clit and forced my own hand to rub over the numb of nerves, my blush took over my body.

He looked down over my body and gave a small smile as he looked down at breasts.

"Did you know Sa-ku-ra?" He asked as he continued to guide my hand closer to my lower entrance. He forced my hand to still just as the tips of my fingers reached the opening to my womanhood. I let out a quiet moan.

"Did you know that your blush reaches all the way down to your breasts?" My face heated up when he said that and at the same moment he forced two of my fingers to enter into my warm, cavern.

He pumped them slowly in and out of me, as I started a series of never ending moans that escaped my lips. His mouth came down onto my breast and he released my trapped hand above my head so that his hand could fondle my other breast. My free hand fisted itself into his raven hair.

I gasped as he forced my two digits, deeper into my body. I grinded my hips down onto my fingers causing them to go even deeper into me. I tried to make my fingers go at a faster pace, but his hand controlled them and so an agonizing slow pace commenced.

I felt a hot sensation begin to pool in my stomach, but it gathered at a slow rate and the need for more of the feeling caused me to beg.

"Sasuke-kun…please." He took his mouth off of my breast where he had been sucking and nipping at. He brought his head down and rested his forehead against mine. His hand continued to guide my fingers in and out of myself.

"What Sakura?"

"Please…" I didn't know how to put forth the words that I needed to say. Suddenly he forced my hand to stop and started to pull my fingers out of me.

"No, don't." I pleaded. He didn't listen and soon I was left empty of all touch as he pulled my hand soaked in my own juices away from my lower lips. He brought my two fingers up to his mouth, before he gently nipped at the tops of my fingers. The tips entered his mouth.

He made a small noise from the back of his throat, which sounded like a groan. I tried to pull my hand away from his mouth, but he kept a firm grip. His tongue darted out and tasted the wet liquid on my hands.

"Hm...Sweet." He whispered as he smirked down at my face. I must have gone a deeper shade of red, because he let out a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Kami, I love it when you do that." He whispered as his free hand traveled up from my breast to stroke my cheek. My head leaned toward the touch.

He let go of my hand and as he continued to stroke my cheek, his other hand traveled back down to my womanhood. He pushed the tips of two fingers into me, but moved no further. I tried to thrust my hips up so that he would enter me, but his knees held my lower body in place.

"Sakura, say that you're mine."

"I'm yours Sasuke-kun." I whispered, love adoring my voice.

"Say that you will always be mine."

"Always.." I whispered out.

"Say you love me." He voice pleaded. And it was then I realized that I hadn't said those words to him. I looked at him and saw that his face was twisted into a slightly worried look and I knew that he was afraid that maybe I didn't feel that way for him.

What was he, Stupid? I wasn't a slut. I didn't get completely naked in front of any guy. His face started to twist into a slight expression of agony at the fact I had not spoken and he started to pull away from me, before I brought my lips to his.

When I pulled away, I told him my feelings that I had kept in my heart for so many years.

"I love you, Sasuke. I always have. I always will."

When I said those words he pulled me into another kiss and thrust his fingers roughly inside me. I screamed a little in a mixture of pain and pleasure, as his mouth caught every gasp and moan that escaped my lips.

When he finally broke away his mouth traveled down to my neck as he repeatedly muttered "mine" over and over again, against my soft skin. His pace was fast and quick and I soon found that overwhelming feeling begin to pool into the pit of my stomach. It approached fast and quick and soon the only thing I could feel was it.

"All your firsts' are mine, Sakura." He growled out as he added a third finger.

"Your first crush. Your first kiss. Your first love. Your first time. Everything." He emphasized his words with a hard thrust to each 'first.'

"Your mine Sakura." I moaned loudly and gasped out his name.

I felt my inner muscles tighten around his digits and the warm feeling begin to coil in the pit of my stomach. When it exploded I screamed.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He didn't stop his thrusting of his fingers and the intense feeling was dragged out until I came down from my high. I gasped for air as I felt something hard press against the inside of my thigh.

I looked down only to turn my head away when I noticed that Sasuke had removed the rest of his clothing. When I managed to look down again, I became nervous when I saw his size.

All in all, I was still a virgin and looking at how big he was made me nervous.

"S-Sasuke-kun" I stuttered as I felt as him begin to position himself at my moist entrance. He looked down at me and stroked my cheek.

"I can still stop." He told me. Looking at his expression I had doubts of that ability, but knowing that he would be willing for me gave me peace. I was willing to go through a short amount of pain, if it meant that Sasuke was the one to take my virginity. To take me.

I shook my head and mouthed the word 'don't.'

His kissed my lips gently and then rested his face next to my head. He was so close to my ear that when he whispered the words, it felt like he was screaming them at me.

"Forever…Uchiha Sakura."

And with that he quickly thrust into me, breaking my virgin barrier.

**(A/N: Lemon End)**

* * *

After Sasuke was finally satisfied (meaning three rounds, one after the other) he pulled me against his naked chest and stroked my hair gently. I lay sweaty and exhausted with soreness between my legs. Yet I had never been happier in my entire life.

I curled up against him and he tightly wrapped one of his arms around my waist. His other was thrown across his face. I let out a sigh before I buried my face into his chest.

But then I remembered a few things.

"Ano, Sasuke." He removed his arm from his eyes and looked down at me. His eyes held sleepiness in the depth and I knew he wanted to sleep, but I wanted answers too.

"Why did you tell my parents about seeing me with Gaara?" His eyes narrowed when I said Gaara's name and he let out a slow warning growl.

"Don't say his name."

"What Gaara's?" I teased.

"Sakura…" I laughed lightly, but stopped my teasing antics. I didn't understand why he was so upset over me saying another guy's name. But then again if he said Karin or some other girl's name right now I would probably break down crying.

"Because…" He whispered. I lifted my head so that I was looking down at him.

"Nani?" I questioned.

"Because if I didn't tell your dad, then you could continue dating him. I had to go back to college in a few days and if knowing that you could be having sex with another guy almost drove me insane…"

My mouth dropped a little.

"So I made sure that you would have no chance at having a relationship with another guy while I was gone."

I hit his arm.

"Sasuke you ruined my senior year! You big baka!!" I tried hitting him again, but he grabbed my hand and reversed our positions so that I was under him.

"Good. You should only be thinking about me. Not going to parties and being around other guys that can look at you."

My mouth popped open and a small giggle escaped from me. He made a small displeased noise at the back of his throat, but I knew he would never be really mad at me.

"Geez, Sasuke-kun, you're so weird. You're not going to do something like that once you leave again are you? Since I'm free of my punishment and everything." He didn't answer me and looked to the side avoiding eye contact. My eyes widened and I shook his arm.

"You aren't right? You won't do that Sasuke right?" He brought his lips down on mine and though the feeling felt great, it didn't stop me from being completely distracted.

He smirked down at me as I blushed seeing a growingly familiar look in his eyes; all the sleepiness had vanished. As he pushed me down against the bed I couldn't help, but think of how he had avoided the question.

Honestly I was really kind of worried that he would do something like that again. Which would really, really suck.

* * *

It was about six o'clock when we finally got downstairs. Sasuke had to carry me bridal style down the steps since after another round of his rough thrusting, I wasn't able to walk properly. He seemed pretty smug about that fact.

We sat on the couch and watched some tv with me leaning against his shoulder as we watched a random movie. He made a quick dinner of ramen, which I found was good enough, since being an Uzamaki you were entitled to love the stuff.

He held my hand as I rested on his shoulder, really truly happy with the way things had turned out. Throughout the movie I had continued to question him about random things which although he kept muttering 'annoying' I knew he was happy to answer them.

"Sasuke? How long have you liked me? You know since you were upset with the Gaa—" I paused when he glared at me with narrowed onyx eyes. "—The incident from five months ago, when did you start to be jealous about seeing me with other guys?"

He growled when I talked about other guys, although it was stupid since there would never be another guy but him, I still found his possessive behavior really adorable.

"Two years ago." He said suddenly. I titled my head to the side.

"Why then?" I didn't remember acting any different two years ago then I had all those years ago, when we were children.

"The pool party…" he trailed off at the end. I remember that event well to me it was exciting, one of the first time i was truely happy at an hang out even with Sasuke attending. And then daddy finally let me buy a…

"You perv!" I slapped his arm playfully. "That was when I first reached my C-cup! And I got to wear a bikini! Man, you are so sex driven aren't you."

He smiled.

"You weren't complaining an hour ago." I blushed. "And so what if that little red bikini is what got me to realize that you weren't so little anymore? No longer my Best Friend's Imouto, but a woman." I blushed harder. "Does it really matter?"

I shook my head.

"You really remember that bikini?" I asked puzzled since I could barley recall it.

"How can I not? Especially when you dived into the water and it rode up a little and showed me a nice view of your—"

"Shut up Sasuke!"

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I curled into him and started paying attention to the scenes on the screen.

I heard the front door open and I jumped away from his embrace. I scooted down the couch as fast as I could without hurting myself from the movements and the way it hurt my sore womanhood. Sasuke sighed, but let me continue my quick evasive maneuver.

"Hey Sakura! Teme! I'm home!" Hearing my brother's voice I turned around to see him walk in to the living room.

"Sakura, guess what? You…" He stopped talking when he saw me and Sasuke sitting on the same couch. I felt myself sweat drop when his mouth dropped open.

"YES!!!!!" He screamed extremely loud, causing me to fall back on the soffa and Sasuke to groan.

Naruto pulled out his phone randomly and hit a key to call someone. When whoever answered the phone, Naruto immediately began screaming at it.

"HAHAHAHA!!! I WON! I WON! I TOLD YOU TWO DAYS!!! TIME TO PAY UP KIBA!! HAHA!"

My mouth dropped open.

"NO REALLY! Twenty dollars here I come! You doubt my judgment?! Well then get over here! Bring the others too! Everyone owes me their bet money!!!"

Sasuke growled and muttered a 'dobe.'

"Well, I'm sure one of their rooms smells like it! Bring Akamaru! He can probably tell you they been going at it for hours!"

I started to turn a horrible purple-red color.

"Yah, make sure you hurry it up! Hey, it's not my fault I know them so well! You should have picked the same amount of time as me! But no you picked five days. So now you and everyone else owes me my money!"

I reached out for the closest thing near me, which happened to be the remote control.

"Well, the way Sasuke has been looking like he was going to jump her any second, I figured two days tops. I doubt she can walk anymor—"

"NII-SAN!!!"

I chucked the remote as hard as I could towards his head and when it made satisfying contact with his face, causing him to drop the phone and fall on the floor; I pushed my hands into my face, trying to cover up the overwhelming embarrassment I felt.

Sasuke pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head as my ears heated up in the tint of red as well.

"Kami, I love you." He whispered into my ear as I heard Naruto groan in pain behind the coach.

* * *

_A/N: And it's finished. LOL. It was pretty weird writing the lemon. And I kept giggling and/or blushing like mad while I wrote it. I think overall it turned out good._

_Whatever. And here is the end of "My Nii-san's Best Friend"_

_~Halfkyuubikat~_


	5. Author Note

A/N: Hello awesome readers!!! I forgot to give a note here saying that the tag-along for this story, titled, "My Best Friend's Imouto" is out! Lol, delayed I know.

I hope to update the story quickly just like this one. Also since a lot of people have been requesting a sequel, I have also decided to make the sequel to the two stories once i have "My Best Friend's Imouto" finished. It will be a cute story (i think) about the couple after they start dating. AND it will be filled with plenty of lemons and limes!! Happy!

**UPDATE:** The Sequel to the two Best Friend Series will be titled as **_"My True Love's Kiss"_** I know its a lame title, but i was stuck and i kind of like the ring to it. It will be longer than both the other stories. Maybe around 8 chapters. Ten at most. It will alternate every chapter between Sasuke and Sakura's P.O.V.

I honestly think that i can finish the rest of "My Best Friend's Imouto" over winter break, so that means the sequel will be out even faster.

I also have three new stories coming out as well. Two of them oneshots and the other a three chapter short story. Both of them SasuSaku. Like always.

(1). "Awake" (oneshot in Sasuke's POV. SasuSaku only RATED: T; GENRE: Romance)

(2). "Promised" (oneshot in multiple POV's. SasuSaku and tiny-tiny-tiny NaruHina. RATED: T or M for gore/violence; GENRE: Romance/Tragedy)

(2). "The Only" (three chapter, each from a different POV. First: Karin, Second: Sakura, Third: Sasuke or Suigetsu (i havn't decided yet). The story will mostly be SasuSaku, but unfortantly there will be sasukarin....BLAH! RATED: M (tiny lemon); GENRE: Romance/Angst or Tragedy)

The last two are hear-jerkers and feature Character deaths.

Also for those who have read my duo story, the Alone Series, Chapter 11 of Never Alone will be out next week (after my Finals). I'm really sorry for the extreamly late delay, but i was having some Writer's Block on that chapter. Plus i got distracted with this story...opps...

Also i wanted to thank everyone that ever reviewed, fav'd or alerted this story! I want to say how great it feels to check my account and see all the attention that people have given me and this story! It makes me feel great and want to continue writing for everyone.

Alrights thats everything! I'll update this note once i decide the name for the sequel!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! (and good luck with school! I know i need it!)


	6. Sequel

Sequel is out.

Check it out if you would like.

Tis called (in case you dont know) **My True Love's Kiss**

And just a word to all those who reviewed and fav'd this story. I really love all of you and you are the reason that I keep writing day after day (even when I am sick...which I still am... -shakesfist-)

~Halfkyuubikat


End file.
